


Knight time fun: Damara gives Dave a wetdream.

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Play, Drug Use, F/M, Face Sitting, Grinding, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damara hated most of her so called friends, for a variety of reasons. However upon meeting the humans, a certain knight of time catches her attention and interest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight time fun: Damara gives Dave a wetdream.

Dave awoke. Fluttering his eyes, he saw nothing but empty darkness all around. Moving a bit to gain his bearings, Dave discovered he was resting on his backside. Pushing himself up, he looked around him.

“huh where the fuck is this? wasnt i supposed to be doing something?” he muttered to himself.

It was dark, not so dark as to be pitch black, yet dark enough to muddle features. Coating the ground as far as his eyes could see was a faint fog. On the dim horizon he could make out no features or markers. Only his immediate surroundings offered any light and even then very little.

“man someone needs to turn on the lights. yo anyone around?” He said, his voice echoing.

A half minute passed and still no response. Dave called out again and received yet more silence.

“shit man all alone. damn hope rose or john or no one is playing any tricks on me.” he said.

Shrugging in defeat, Dave began to walk aimlessly, hoping that he might find something or someone in the darkness.

As he did, thoughts come to him. Thoughts of his friends, where they were, how they were doing. Then thoughts of where he was and how he had gotten here.

“man what the hell was i doing before? was i fighting someone? shit this is so damn embarrassing im a time player how can i not fucking remember shit. man if I find john rose or jade i am so not telling them that. that shit is right embarrassing.”

Dave continued to walk, still finding nothing or no one. He continued periodically calling out to anyone, still receiving only silence.

Finally growing board with fruitless exploring, Dave plopped himself to the ground and rested.

“i cant figure out why but this place seems familiar. have i been here before?” he said aloud. “this place looks like that place rose and i were at when fishgirl started shit with everyone man what was up with her? crazy troll.”

“wait shit.” Dave exclaimed, realization suddenly coming upon him. “fuck this isnt the dreambubbles is it? fuck am i dead? damn i hope im not dead that would suck ass.”

Hearing a feminine giggling behind him Dave shot to his feet and turned around. Standing a small distance away was a silhouette of a troll girl with curled horns.

“aradia? that you?” He asked her. Slowly the girl marched over to him, the click clacking of her heels echoing as she neared.

Coming into view however was not Aradia, but Damara, a beaming smile on her face.

“oh wait you aint aradia youre that other girl. uh i dont think i got your name.” Dave said.

“DAMARA. ME HAPPY TO SEE YOU.” She responded.

“oh well thats nice then. good to see a friendly face i guess. hey dams you know where we are?”

“DREAMBUBBLE.” She answered.

“shit that means im dead doesnt it? well dead or dreaming.”

“YOU NO DEAD.”

“oh. wells thats good then.”

“YES. VERY GOOD.”

Dave looked at Damara. She looked almost exactly like Aradia, yet older, more mature, more developed. Her hips were wider, waspish even in shape. Her bust was larger as well, her lips fuller. But most distinct about Damara aside from her widely divergent personality was her hair. Pulled back and tied in a bun with two strands dangling to her shoulders, it gave her a sort of demure look that seemed at odds with her alluring figure.

Damara giggled slightly, and Dave gulped and looked away, embarrassed that he had been caught scoping her out, keeping his cool and acting as if he had been doing something else entirely.

“so dams this your dreambubble or…”

“YOU CUTE.” She said. Dave blushed at her remark yet his face was as blank as ever.

“uh thanks. youre pretty smoking yourself girl.” He awkwardly said to her. Struggling not to cringe, Dave looked back at her.

Damara began to walk towards him, her hips swaying side to side, her smile turning from a friendly one to a more devious hungry one. She stopped just a foot from him.

“YOU LIKE?” She said, a lustful tone undercoating her words.

Dave remained silent. Not expecting this turn of events he struggled to focus his mind on other matters. Clearing his throat his spoke, hoping to steer the conversation to less awkward and boner inducing locals.

“so like you think we could maybe head some place elsewhere? like a room or anywhere other than this place?” he said, lazily waving a arm for emphases. 

Damara perked up considerably at his words, her eyes widening and her lustful grin turning into a bright smile. Her hands pressed against her chest and Dave couldn’t help but think he heard a faint squealing coming from her.

“YOU MOVE FAST. WE GO BACK MY PLACE.” She said excitedly. Damara shut her eyes tightly and after only a brief moment, the hollow dark void the pair had been in was replaced with a brightly lit room.

Dave looked curiously at his surroundings. Almost immediately his nose burned at the stench permeating the room. It reeked of weed, enough that even Dave had to brush the air near him. Wafting above him was a heavy layer of smoke. He was no stranger to the stuff, having spent more than his fair share of time around pot heads and other users during the occasional visit from one of Bro’s friends or associates. Yet even at their strongest, those times had never been so intense. Dave looked around.

 Damara’s room was a mess. In one corner was a futon with a lone bedsheet lazily pulled over it and a few pillows at the edge, in another was a pile of clothes and underwear with some lone articles strewn nearby. Placed against one of the walls was a small old fashioned thick TV only more “organic” looking, resting on a wooden dresser next to an assortment of dildos and bottles of what looked to be lube. Standing across from the bed was a cheap metal folding table with an organic looking computer similar to the sort Dave had found the trolls using on occasion along with various large and small bongs and other drug paraphernalia. Situated left of the desk was a closet with one of its doors ajar. Inside was what Dave thought were various cosplay outfits mixed in with more casual clothes.

Strewn all about the floor were various magazines, lone articles of clothing, and what looked to be stuffed animals. Emblazing the walls were various posters to what looked to be the troll equivalent of anime and even more strikingly, various graphic pornographic posters of male and female trolls. Dave eyes widened in surprise and in that moment, he was grateful for his glasses. He didn’t want Damara to see just how uncomfortable and awkward he felt.

“sooo this your place huh? reminds me of bros apartment. though he had more shitty ass swords lying around then drugs and dildos. well now that I think about only that first one.”Dave said, turning to Damara.

“MY ROOM. HOME SWEET HOME.” She said, a warm smile on her face. Damara walked to her desk and began to fiddle with her bongs and pipes. Finding a less used one, she turned back to Dave and offered it to him.

Dave raised his hand, rejecting it.

“uh no thanks. not now at least. gotta figure some shit out first before i get blazed.”

Damara looked somewhat dejected, but then perked back up again. Turning back to her desk, she returned the pipe and leaned over her bong collection, sifting through them as if searching for something. When she had seemingly found it, she turned back to Dave while hiding her bounty behind her, walking step by step to him with the largest and friendliest grin.

“HAVE SOMETHING. THINK YOU LIKE. GUESS IT.” She said to him.

Shrugging his shoulders Dave answered. “uh. let me guess. weed?”

“NOPE!” Damara said, shaking her head.

“mushrooms?”

“NOPE!”

“fuck it then. I have no clue. What then?”

Damara beamed, as if she was about to hand Dave some particularly awesome gift and couldn’t wait. Then, quickly she brought her hands in front of her, holding a plastic bottle of juice.

“HERE. FOR YOU. YOU LIKE. I HOPE.” She said eagerly, and to Dave at least, somewhat sheepishly as well.

“oh thanks girl.” He said. “you didnt need to do this but its cool either way. shit i hope its apple juice. apple juice is like fucking liquid gold.” Dave grabbed the bottle and looked at it.

It wasn’t apple juice, but instead apple cranberry. Dave shrugged, figuring it was close enough; he twisted the cap and drank some. It was sweet and tart. A bit more tarty for his tastes, but not bad either.

Damara looked at him expectantly. To Dave she looked worried he might dislike it, and not wanting to hurt her feelings he gave his thanks.

“yeah thanks. this is pretty good. i mean its not apple but hell good all the same.”

“APPLE CRANBERRY. MY FAVORITE.” She said.

Damara smiled, then, marching towards her “tv” cleared her throat. 

“MY ROOM. GIVE TOUR. AUDIOVISUAL TRANSMITTER DEVICE. WATCH SHOWS.” She said. Presenting it like it was some great find. Dave nodded in acknowledgment.

“yeah pretty nice. you get many channels with that?”

Damara then turned her back to Dave and bent over, causing the fabric of her red skirt to accentuate the curves of her rump and hips as she rummaged through a drawer. Side to side her ass swayed, Damara humming to herself. Dave pushed his glasses back up and quickly tugged on his pants, his dick starting to become erect. Dave downed more juice.

Damara stood upright, holding two dvds, smiling enticingly as she displayed their covers. One was what looked to be some hentai movie displaying some young troll girl and the other some live action troll girl doing something obscene with a pair of tentacles.

“WATCH LATER PERHAPS?” She said, her teasing smile once more on her face and her eyebrows wiggling.

“uh.. maybe.” Was all Dave could muster the courage to say, now really happy his glasses hid his eyes.

Damara put the dvd’s down near the tv and then walked to her bed, plopping herself on it and patting it.

“MY BED. COMFY. ALSO FOR FUN TIMES.” She said wiggling her eyebrows again. Dave couldn’t help but notice Damara had her legs spread open, displaying the troll girl’s deep red panties and matching thigh high socks.

Gulping more of the juice down, Dave struggled not to stare at them, mentally cursing his slowly growing boner.

“ _Thank god I these pants are loose otherwise I’d be pitching a tent right about now.”_ Dave thought.

Damara stood up and walked to her Computer, swaying her hips as she did and humming once more.

“COMPUTER. SECOND FAVORITE THING.”

“oh and whats the first?” Dave interjected.

Damara turned to her bong collection, grabbing a particularly elaborate large one. It was shaped like a large erect penis and painted with an assortment of clashing reds and blacks with what looked to be a naked troll lady painted on the side. Damara grabbed a lighter from off the table and lit the bong, inhaling deeply for a half minute and holding her breath just as long.

For a while the room remained silent, Dave standing bewildered and equally impressed at the strength of the girl’s lungs. Finally Damara exhaled. Slowly the thick clouds of acrid smoke bellowed free from her, heavy streams coming free from her nostrils as she let out a deep relaxing and content sigh.

“THIS.” she said, giggling as she swayed slightly from side to side before returning the bong and lighter to the table.

“uhhh you okay?” Dave said. “that shit looks fucking strong.”

“IT FINE.” Damara said, cooing lightly as she began to slowly feel herself up, pinching her nipples through the fabric.

Dave tossed back the rest of the juice, a lone bead of sweat beginning to form on his brow. He squirmed a bit, desperate for his now engorged dick to die down. Hoping to change the tone of his and Damara’s little tour, he asked for another bottle of juice.

“hey uh yeah i dont mean to be a mooch but you got any more of this?” he said, holding the bottle up for emphasis.

Damara walked to him, that same lustful smile she had earlier now returned. Grabbing the bottle she tossed it behind her and then walked to her closet.

“IN HERE. GET MORE.” She said, sauntering towards the slide door like a predator about to spring a trap. Damara entered and closed it behind her, leaving Dave alone to gawk.

Dave walked to Damara’s desk, leaning over to look at her collection of drug paraphernalia. She was possessed of a rather sizable collection, the entire right side of the folding table littered with various elaborate and more simple bongs, pipes and various ziplock bags stuffed to the brim with weed, pills, and what Dave thought were mushrooms. He thought briefly of inspecting one of the more curious looking pipes, but feeling bored with them, decided against it.

Moving then to her TV, Dave looked at the porn she had showed him earlier. The hentai one was of a jade blooded troll girl with a thick slick dull yellow tendril roughly where her clit should be. In one hand she held a small bucket, her other giving a “come hither” gesture. At the top of the cover were some words in alternian that said “My matesprite’s kinky and weird secret.”  

Dave put the dvd down and grabbed the live action one. On it was a troll girl resting on her knees and presenting her rear upwards, spreading her ass cheeks wide as two thick tentacles dually penetrated her, thick spurts of precum and other bodily fluids spilling down her thighs, a bucket placed below them. The girl’s face was one of enraptured euphoria. Her tongue hanging free as drool spilled forth, her eyes rolled back, the title saying “Aliens kidnapped my moiral! And now she wants to pail!” in Alternian.

Dave swallowed nervously and shifted his pants once more, his dick now twitching eagerly for some attention.

Dave then felt a hand wrap around his right inner thigh and over his chest. Resting her chin on his right shoulder was Damara.

“like? we watch if want? or later perhaps.” Damara said seductively, rubbing her right hand up and down Dave’s thigh as she pressed her perky bosom against his back.

Dave turned around. Standing before him was Damara, her red vest replaced with a much smaller, more form fitting red short sleeved school girl shirt, tied in a knot to show off her midriff and allow her perky and modest chest to hang free. Her knee length skirt now replaced with one that dipped only to her upper thigh and just barely covered her bright red panties. In one hand was a lit joint and the other a bottle of apple juice. Damara had a lustful smirk on her face, her lips glossy with devil red lipstick, and her hip jutted out slightly. The fabric of her shirt pulling against her chest and causing her nipples to puff out slightly against the shirt. Taking a drag on her blunt, she chuckled, causing the smoke to puff out through her nostrils.

“hey. you cute. I horny. and high. we fuck.” she said.

Dave backed away slightly. His arms raised defensively out of reflex. His boner jutting slightly from his pants. Never in his life had he been prepared for this sort of thing, sure he had always acted like some suave player, but even then he had always bungled his way through. Actually having someone put the moves on him was throwing him off something fierce.

“whoa girl!” He said. “i mean dont get me wrong your fine as hell. but damn this is uh. well your coming on a bit strong here arent you? we just met and shit. dont i need to like woo you with some stupid date shit. like go see a crappy chick flick then some cheap ass dinner and then do that for like. a few times and then i put the moves on you?”

Damara inhaled again, blowing the stream of smoke in Dave’s direction.

“no need. I move fact. wanna screw. that all to it.” She said.

“yeah but.. uhhh. shit.”

Damara leaned over to rest the bottle on the cabinet and rested her other hand on Dave’s shoulder.

“I do all work. if fine with you.” She said, slowly tracing a lone finger down his chest and towards his crotch while she grinned enticingly.

Dave’s rock hard dick twitched. His cock told him to fuck her and his brain, finding no downside, agreed. Damara licked her upper teeth, then flicked her tongue at him and smiled.

Dave shrugged. “fuck lets do it.”

Damara’s smile grew and her eyes lit up. Taking a deep drag on her joint, she then kissed Dave, exhaling as her tongue played with his.

Dave was surprised at first, yet took her action in stride, shotgunning the weed fumes. When Damara pulled her lips free, Dave held his breath. Little by little his head slowly began to grow faint and then he exhaled.

“is good?” Damara asked.

“shit. yes.” Dave responded through his coughs.

Placing the joint between her lips, Damara then grabbed Dave by his shoulders and positioned him in front of her bed. Getting to her knees, she hurriedly began to grab hold of his god tier pajama pants and underwear and pulled them to his ankles, then pushed him on her futon and yanked both free, tossing them aside.

Damara took another drag, then once she exhaled, willed the joint into nonexistence. Firmly she grasped the base of Dave’s dick. Slowly she began to stroke him, bringing her hand all the way up to the head of his cock, and then after tightening her grip slightly, pulled back down.

Dave’s breath hitched, “fuck.” he said. Damara blushed. Once more she brought her hand up, and once more down, this time more firmly.

Slowly she continued to stroke him, tightening her grip and little by little increasing her pace. Each time pulling harder with each jerk, only to slow her movements again yet still keep her grip hard. She would vary her handiwork, sometimes bringing her entire grip up and down Dave’s entire cock rapidly and other times she would gently wring just the head of his cock in her palm and fingers. And all the while Dave moaned and grunted under his breath. And all the while Damara drank up the lovely noises the human boy made. It had been eons since she had last touched another, and to hear that most lovely of carnal noises filled her with delight and a desire for more. She continued to jerk him off, now rapidly pounding him off and causing Dave to buck his hips ever so slightly. He moaned and gasped.

Part of Dave was embarrassed at himself. How much had he prided himself at his steely nerves and stoic resolve? No matter the situation or circumstance he had always been able to keep his cool and yet here some troll girl was making him writhe and moan like one of Bro’s assistants during a photoshoot. Yet he mostly didn’t care.

Though he’d never admit it, he loved every second of what Damara was doing. He loved how she’d grip his shaft and one moment slowly, yet firmly bring her hand up and down, up and down. That wicked grin on her face all the while. And then, without warning, suddenly, rapidly start pounding him and not stop till he came close to climax only to then immediately stop. He loved how her tits would bounce and sway as her hand moved. How her nipples poked against the fabric. Dave wanted so badly to play with Damara’s tits. He wanted to pinch her nipples through the fabric, pull and tug on them, massage and grope them. He wanted to cum on them, he wanted to suck on them.

He wanted her to stop, yet wanted her to never stop. He wanted to try a million things. He wanted to try everything. He wanted her to sit on his face and eat her cunt. He wanted her to bring those lovely full red lips around his cock and lap her tongue around it; he wanted her to make him cum on her face, cum on her tongue. He wanted to unload in her.

As if sensing his need, Damara licked her lips and brought her mouth to his cock. Slowly she licked his head, jerking his shaft as she did. Tilting her head sideways, she brought her lips along the base of his dick and lapped at its side, repeating the move on the other before bringing the tip of his head to her lip. She kissed it gently, and then slowly licked it a few times more before slowly taking it into her mouth.

Damara sucked hard on the head of his cock, dragging her lips as she pulled free, causing them to let out a loud “pop!” as they left. She continued the act, this time lapping the tip of her tongue in a circular movement around the head of Dave’s cock before pulling free once more.

Damara let a lone hand of hers slip down to her short skirt, lifting it, she slide her hand down her now moist panties and began to play with herself. Rubbing her fingers through her pussy lips and clit, she savored the heady intense feeling. She hadn’t touched another soul in such a intimate matter in so achingly long and wanted so badly to make up for lost time. She loved how Dave’s cock throbbed and pulsed in her throat, how it twitched when she took it all in and gagged.  She wanted to ride him. She wanted him to throat fuck her, wanted him to grab the back of her head and force her down, wanted him to fuck her ass and pussy hard, to yank on her hair and pound her mercilessly and just degrade her. Anything. She wanted anything. Most of all she just wanted to feel someone else. Damara grinded her slick pussy against her hand, rubbing more firmly and roughly as she sucked Dave off, moaning as she felt it tickle the back of her mouth.

Slowly she brought her mouth down, taking more of Dave’s cock into her, and as before, just as slowly she would suck and pull on it as she bobbed her head. When her lips finally reach the base of his shaft, she sucked hard, lapping her tongue along the underside of his shaft and trying her best to stimulate him. Dave gasped and moaned heavily, balling his fists. He wanted so badly to grab the back of her head and do something, anything.

Once more she brought her lips up, this time dragging her tongue along. Then, once the head had passed her lips, she quickly took it all in again. And again pulled up, faster and faster till her head began to bob rapidly.

“shit. shit.” Dave muttered, his voice straining. “i think. fuck. its close.”

It was what she had been waiting for. Had Damara been able to, she would have smiled. As fast as she could manage she continued to bob her head, deep throating Dave and grasping his balls with her one free hand and massaging them. Unknown to him, faint arcs of red lighting began to weave themselves around her fingers.

Just as Dave was about to Cum, Damara sprung her trap. The little arcs of lighting encapsulated and weaved themselves around Dave’s dick, flashing suddenly and causing his dick to now be wreathed in a faint reddish glow. His erection still going strong and his near orgasm now having stalled, yet not weakened, it remained as intense as it had been.

 “shit. what the hell is-shit- this. oh oh fuck.” he said.

“foreplay over. haven’t fucked in ages. make up lost time. you be like that till I done.” Damara explained. 

Dave’s dick twitched. He felt right on the edge of cumming yet not quite there. The feeling washed over his mind and body. He felt like a pressure cooker ready to blow but without a means of release.

“fuck wh-gauahh-whatd you do to me. ooohhh shit.”

“stop time around dick. build up orgasm. trust me. feel great.” Damara answered.

“ahhh fuck.” Was all Dave could say.

Damara pushed dave to his back. Getting to her feet she turned away from him, bent over, and slowly slid her panties down.

“fu-fuck. auugh. you tease.” Dave said.

Damara then turned to face Dave and after tossing her panties near his head, began to straddle his crotch and pulled his shirt free. Dave moaned as Damara’s pussy rubbed against his rock hard erection.

“here’s deal. I cum. you cum.” Damara said.

“okay. cool.” Dave responded.

Damara began to shook her head disapprovingly.

“you no get it. I cum a looooot.” She said, a devious smile creeping up on her face.

“oh shit.” Dave said.

Damara then began to crawl towards Dave’s head. Hovering her pussy right above his face Damara leaned down, daintily grabbing his sunglasses and tossing them to the side. Slowly she began to lower herself on his face and then suddenly plopped herself right over his mouth.

Dave’s eye’s opened wide in surprise and Damara cooed as her body tingled at the feeling of skin against skin. Already she could feel her crotch swell with desire. Spreading her knees apart she looked back at him.

“eat me bitch boy.”

Without hesitation Dave complied, immediately he began to lap and press his tongue against Damara’s now slick cunt. Damara moaned and her body tensed, her legs clamping involuntarily against the boy.

Dave, to his surprise, found himself enjoying the experience. Sure the whole situation was awkward and the girl had gotten the drop on him. But damn if the girl’s moans and shudders weren’t driving his already aching boner to even greater heights of lust. He wanted to pleasure this girl, anyway he could.

Surprising Damara, Dave brought his hands over her thighs, pressing her down more firmly over him. Dave then focused his attention on her clit, firmly pressing the roof of his tongue rapidly against it and occasionally sucking hard on it. Damara’s eyelid twitched and her eye’s rolled back. Releasing a heady moan, her legs trembled and she began to grind her pussy against Dave’s mouth. Bringing her hands to her breasts, she began to fondle herself. Rubbing and squeezing one tit and tugging hard her nipple on the other.

Dave in returned pressed and grinded his face against Damara, sucking and lapping hard on her clit. Damara involuntarily let out more heady orgasmic moans, weakly undoing the knot on her shirt and tossing it aside. She grabbed both breasts now, rubbing and firmly pinching and pulling on her nipples.

A intense heat was washing over her, her pussy was wet and swollen with lust and her entire crotch felt electrified. Panting, sweating and her chest heaving, Damara craned her head back weakly and slowly, cooing softly as the pulsing heat began to rise up and course through her whole body.

Dave increased the pressure on her, lust now overcoming him. Finally the waves of ecstasy reached Damara’s head, eliciting a meek moan of pleasure from her. Her body shook, her mind went white, and she weakly held her hands to her chest. Damara came, coating Dave’s face in a viscous maroon red fluid.

When it subsided enough, she collapsed over Dave, leaning against the wall. Panting silently, she weakly got off from him, crawling towards his crotch and straddling it once more.

Dave was panting. His face was utterly covered in Damara’s genetic slurry. For a brief moment she considered willing a towel into existence to help him clean himself, but Dave, now leaning upwards, instead began to lick his lips, sloshing it in his mouth a bit, he swallowed.

“shit. troll jizz is fucking fruit gushers.” He said, licking his lips hungrily.

Dave began to whip his face off, bringing more of the girl’s red spunk to his lips but Damara stopped him, grabbing hold of his wrist.

“wait. idea.” She said.

Lifting her ass up a bit, Damara turned to look at it, an idea now forming in her mind. She let go of Dave’s arm and gathered a large glob of the stuff off his face. Then, smearing her slurry on her left palm, coated Dave’s cock in it, causing him to seize up and gasp. Damara then took more from his face, smearing it around her asshole.

Then positioning her ass directly over Dave’s cock, Damara lowered herself. Her heart raced and her breath was hitched. She was really going to do this, she was making this happen.

She pressed the head of Dave’s cock against the puckered hole, cooing once more as she let it prod and poke her. Then, pressing down a bit, let it slide into her. Damara winced, not from pain but from surprise. Curiously, in all the time she and Rufioh had been dating they never had experimented in anything really perverted, despite Damara’s wishes. Finding out the cheating bastard had fulfilled the horse fucker’s kinks and not her own had spited her even more and caused her to hate him even further.

Letting her anus adjust to Dave’s girthy dick, Damara pushed herself down further, cooing louder as it filled her. Damara then pulled up, and then shoved herself down further, taking more of Dave into her, repeating until she could take him all in. Moaning and closing her eyes as she finally pushed the last inches into her.

It felt... different. She couldn’t exactly describe the feeling but it felt good whatever it was. She felt filled, her insides tingled pleasantly, yet there was a longing, a feeling to be filled even more. Damara then pulled herself up and more quickly than before shoved herself down, then lifted herself up, and then down, faster and smoother with each pump until she was riding it with one continuous glide.

She leaned over Dave then, placing her hands on his chest to give herself better support, and after spreading her legs apart a bit, began to ride his dick more fluidly. Dave grabbed hold of her ass, slapping hard Damara’s lovely round cheeks, causing her to gasp and moan excitedly. Damara would clench herself around Dave’s dick whenever she’d push down, savoring the pulsing and wonderful feeling of being filled and spread wide. She closed her eyes, letting the sensation overtake her mind. She was addicted to this feeling. Each inch that passed into her sent waves of pleasure through her yet quickly subsided. She wanted to ride Dave’s cock forever, let it spear her asshole for all eternity if she could.

Dave wanted to so badly to cum now. His cock was still rock hard and his mind was now strained with lust. He wanted to pound Damara’s tight asshole. He wanted so badly to just grab her hips and thrust as deep as he could, as fast as he could, as hard as he could till he came. He wanted to fill this lovely, beautiful girl’s tight ass with something more than his stiff meat truncheon. Dave needed release badly, he still felt so close to cumming but so far all the same. And to feel such pleasure pulse from his member yet still be denied a proper orgasm drove him nuts. He wanted to cum. He needed to. Dave finally lost himself.

Grabbing hold of Damara’s hips, Dave slammed the girl down on him hard, causing her to gasp. Lifting himself and her up with his feet, Dave then began to rapidly thrust deeply into Damara, causing her eyes to roll back and her to grip his arms. Her head craned back and her tongue hung loose.

“don’t. stop.” She muttered. A smile of pure contentment on her face. Dave rammed into her ass harder and faster, desperate for release. Damara would clench her self around his twitching cock, she too desperate to cum. Yet no matter how hard he thrust or how he railed her, His own orgasm was still denied to him.

Damara was in pure heaven. Her body burned with both exhaustion and ecstasy once more, this time of a different sort. It was not the intense pulsing sort she had felt when Dave had eaten her out, this sensation of having her ass fucked raw felt more tingly and powerful, yet fleeting. She needed to feel Dave penetrate her near constantly in order for her pleasure to rise, and the frantic boy was making wonderful progress.

It was building, her ass buzzed with the familiar feeling. That sudden hike in sensation when the body is close to coitus. Dave continued to slam hard into her, screaming and cursing desperately for release.  Right when his entire cock filled her, that sudden jolt kicked in. Damara came again. She screamed, her voice shrill and incoherent.

“OOOOOHHHH FUCK.”

Her eyes rolled back and she went blind once more, her ass clenched as hard as she could around Dave’s cock, desperate to eke out every last tingle she could. Once more she released her slurry over Dave, coating his waist in more sticky maroon and as she shuddered and convulsed she collapsed over him, panting and drooling.

“shit. ju-ust fucking let me-shit-cum already girl. this teasing is just ridic. a man needs some fucking release right?” Dave struggled to say.

Damara weakly lifted herself up. Kissing Dave on his forehead.

“one more time. then you cum. I swear.” She said, still panting.

Pulling herself off of Dave, her ass gaped. Damara then positioned her pussy over his cock and lowered herself, letting it rub against her labia and clit. Gently she jerked Dave a bit more.

“s-shit. dont. do that.” He winced. “fuck, im fucking-agh-losing it here dams. just. can we get to it already?”

Damara then straddled him, and rubbed his dick against her harder this time.

“I give you no permission yet. said I would cum lot. Now shut up cute boy.” She said, a devious grin on her face and a small trail of drool pooling over her lips. Dave groaned and feeling resigned simply laid on his back. Damara continued to grind against Dave and torment him. Her body was coated in a thin layer of sweat and her lungs burned and her heart raced. Her crotch was swollen and wet with lust. Her nipples were stiff and sensitive. Almost now, just one more time, one more orgasm and she’d be content. She’d gone without for so long, she was owed something for her patience she felt.

Finally she raised herself and let the poor abused knight below enter her.

She moaned, not the uproarious shrieks of uncontrolled lust or the heady quiet moans of more exhausting climaxes, but the meek sort that one makes when feeling at their most exposed. Slowly she raised herself, then lowered, taking more of Dave into her and squealed, clenching her legs around him. Little by little she rocked back and forth, grinding herself as one hand of hers rubbed her clit and the other teased her nipples.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Once more a pulsing pleasant heat built up within her. In an instant she felt as if it was that night, with just her and Rufioh. When she was meek and shy.

Dave looked to her. Damara looked in heaven, but not like she had before, not overwhelmed with lust. She looked peaceful, content, happy, but most of all, intimate? Her hair was disheveled; sweat causing strands to cling to her forehead and together. Her cheeks blushed a darker shade of grey and her body was flush and shimmered in the light. Her eyes were closed and she let out quiet gasps. Dave grasped her hips, but did not thrust into her. Slowly yet firmly he slide into her, helping to grind himself against her and causing the girl to moan softly.

Slowly Damara continued to rock back and forth, bringing herself down on Dave more firmly with each motion while Dave himself pushed more firmly as well. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she cooed and gasped each time Dave entered. Lowering herself to his face, Damara began to kiss him, planting her lips on his own, his forehead, cheeks, nose, everywhere. They were intimate and loving, like those between lovers. She kissed him deeply, her tongue playing with his as she cradled his head in her hands.

Dave held Damara close to him, pushing harder and faster into her till she rocked him in one continuous motion. She gasped and moaned between kisses, holding him harder. Slamming herself on him now, Damara could feel her orgasm build once more. Her lungs burned again and her body ached. Dave and her were coated in sweat and she could feel his poor cock twitch and pulse within her. Her crotch pulsed with ecstasy and waves of pleasure washed over her again and again, each increasingly more intense and longer then the last.

Suddenly she pushed herself up. Resting on her elbows she began to slam herself on Dave as hard and fast as she could manage, desperate to feel more of his thick cock spear her and press against that sweet spot. With a quick, aimless flick of her right wrist, she released the spell on Dave’s cock, instantly causing him to seize up.

Dave’s eyes opened wide and instantly, his white hot lighting raced through him. The last hour’s worth of sex finally hit him all at once and he was overcome. Running on pure instinct he thrust into Damara, kissing her passionately and gripping her ass hard, bringing it down on him as hard as he could manage.

Damara’s body seized up and at last she came, clamping herself hard around Dave’s cock. She shuddered and stammered in a language Dave couldn’t understand.

“愛しています.”She said.

 Dave finally reached his limit and came as well, slamming one final time into her and keeping her in place, cumming into the girl. Damara collapsed over him, panting and gasping for breath, Dave himself doing the same.

After several minutes, Damara finally weakly slid off of Dave, rolling to her back. Willing a joint into existence, she took a deep content drag on it, then exhaled.

Offering it to Dave, he accepted, though coughed almost immediately, causing Damara to laugh. But he didn’t care and took another. Damara then got off the futon and bent over, picking something off from the floor. Collapsing back on it, she handed Dave his sunglasses and began to snuggle him.

 “THAT FUN. YOU GOOD IF INEXPERIENCED. WE MEET AGAIN LATER?” She said.

Dave glanced at her.

“yeah listen uh sorry to tell you this but i kinda already got a girl im interested in. and youre pretty nice and all but uh shit i feel like shit for this. um fuck.” He said.

Damara frowned and held him closer.

“BUT I LIKE YOU.”

Dave grimaced, Damara was cute and though a bit perverted, friendly enough. But he still held feelings for Jade. But he still didn’t want to leave the girl empty handed.

“Wait.” He said, an idea forming. “can you maybe visit doomed timelines and shit?”

Damara nodded.

“hmm okay cool. got a idea. Wwait here a sec okay?” Dave got up and in an instant disappeared. A minute passed and he was back, another Dave standing next to him.

“dams meet dave. dave dams.”

“’sup.” The other Dave said, waving a arm nonchalantly.

“yo dams this has been fun but I gotta go. shit to take care of friends to save you know. knightly shit. take care girl.” And in an instant Dave was gone. Looking at her stoically, the other Dave introduced himself.

“yo im dave. nice room.” He said. Damara smiled, already thinking of new ways to “accommodate” her new guest.

“YOU CUTE.” She said, getting to her feet…

 

Jolting himself awake, Dave immediately glanced at his surroundings for any sign of what he had been doing or where he had been, hoping they might be able to jog his memory. Instantly he noticed a warm sensation pooling over his dick and waist. Looking down to inspect, his face blushed a deep red at what he had found.

Damara had given him a wet dream.

END.


End file.
